Maintenance of smoking cessation has been difficult to achieve in most clinics designed to encourage not smoking. Most attempts to encourage maintenance have not used procedures specifically designed for that purpose but, instead, have offered "booster" treatments of procedures used prior to cessation. This project is for the development and evaluation of procedures designed to encourage maintenance, including (1) those through which individuals manipulate aspects of situations likely to influence smoking, (2) strategies by which incentives for abstinence are provided or made salient, (3) anxiety reduction strategies, and, (4) programming social contexts, such as the workplace, to encourage and reward continued abstinence. These goals are pursued through studies with adult, heavy smokers, evaluated by both self-report and physiological measures of smoking cessation and its effects on cardiopulmonary functioning. During the 01 year of the project, we have evaluated basic components of an effective program to bring about cessation. These include three meetings per week for two weeks prior to subject selected quit dates in which subjects are given relaxation training, aid in setting reasonable goals for cessation and maintenance, and discussion of goals emphasizing personal health-related motives. Following quitting, subjects are seen for a total of ten sessions over the first 90 days post cessation. During this period, they graph daily number of urges to smoke as a means of making salient progress toward the goal of having quit for 90 days, after which research indicates maintenance is substantially easier. We have found covert sensitization not to add to the effectiveness of this package. Two other procedures have lead to three months abstinence by 67% of subjects when added to this package. One is the use of self control manual and coaching to aid in developing individualized strategies to limit the effects of urges or situations previously associated with smoking. A second involves extinguishing associations between such situations and smoking by systematically not smoking in them while holding overall consumption constant during the two weeks prior to quitting.